El Malo Taiora
by Lauchiii
Summary: Sora está casada con un chico honesto, atento, que cuida los detalles, educado, millonario y profesional, pero aún así no logra olvidarse de cierto chico "malo", moreno, sexy, de cabellos alborotados y ojos chocolate. TAIORA. Songfic.


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. En esta ocasión publico un song fic, que de hecho ya había escrito antes, pero con otra pareja como protágonista. Así que se puede decir que es una adaptación de otro fic de mi propiedad.

En este los protágonistas son mi pareja favorita: Taiora (L). Tiene pequeñas variaciones al otro fic (este es más largo) pero la trama es la misma.

Esta basado en la canción "El malo" del grupo "Aventura". Pueden escucharla y ver el video por youtube.

Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión.

Por cierto: A los que leen mi historia, Flor de cerezos, lamento por no publicar hoy, pero en compensación subí este. A los que no la leen los invito a leerla.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Sora no quedaría con Matt, y en caso de quedar con él le sería horriblemente infiel con Tai =D. La canción tampoco me pertenece. La trama de la historia es mía ;)

* * *

><p><strong>SONGFIC<strong>

**El Malo.**

* * *

><p>..<p>

Los esposos Kido se encontraban cenando en la mesa, exactamente a las 8.00pm, a la misma hora que lo hacían todas las noches desde hace 5 años. Era miércoles, la cena de los miércoles era siempre la misma: Pechuga de pollo a la plancha con un poco de puré de patatas sin sal. De hecho, toda las comidas eran las mismas dependiendo en que día de la semana se encontraran.

Cualquiera podría pensar que el hecho de que tuvieran un menú tan simple, controlado y repetitivo era culpa de Sora , pero no, en realidad, la señora de Kido, era cocinera, una muy buena, valía la pena decirlo, de hecho, tenía hasta su propio programa de televisión, en el que preparada cuanto platillo exótico se le pudiera ocurrir. El problema en realidad era su esposo Jou, quien tenía como profesión la medicina, era un médico muy bueno, pero dramático y exagerado, de esos que cuando tienes un pequeño dolor de cabeza te hace las mil y una pruebas para descartar un posible cáncer de cerebro.

A Jou le gustaba mucho cuidar su dieta y la de su esposa, por lo que había hecho un menú de comidas para cada día de la semana, donde le decía a Sora que debía cocinar en el desayuno, que preparar en el almuerzo y con que terminar la cena, de esta manera, se aseguraba que día a día ambos consumieran los alimentos con los nutrientes necesarios para enfrentarse al día a día, y claro está, también le servía para que sus comidas diarias no se excedieran del requerimiento calórico óptimo. La pelirroja solo era libre de cocinar los platillos que quisiera un día a la semana: Los domingos, y no todos los domingos, era un domingo sí y uno no, aquel día de la semana que su esposo llamaba "el día de los excesos".

Luego de terminada la cena, el peli azul se acercó hasta la chica, escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

- Cierra los ojos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Qué será? - Decía la pelirroja, llevándose ambas manos sobre los ojos.

- Ya verás... Eh, no hagas trampa - Dijo su esposo al ver que ella muy lentamente iba separando dos dedos que cubrían su cara, para lograr obtener un poco de visión - Listo, ábrelos.

La chica se quitó las manos de la cara y abrió rápidamente sus ojos, posando sus lindas púpilas color rubí sobre una pequeña caja abierta, de color vino, que tomaba su esposo entre las manos.

- Jou - Decía sin salir de su asombro - Son hermosos, tú.. no debiste

- Claro que sí, sé cuánto te gustan los aretes, así que pasé por una joyería y compré estos para ti.

- De verdad gracias amor - Tomó la caja, se quitó rápidamente las argollas que ya cargaba puestas y se puso las que su esposo le había regalado, era dos hermosos aretes de diamantes - ¿Cómo se me ven?

- Te ves preciosa, como siempre - Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te debieron costar una fortuna… No debiste

- No me costaron nada, si comparamos el precio con lo que tu vales para mí - Le sonreía muy tiernamente - Te amo Sora.

La pelirroja se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa, mas no así un "te amo", gesto que su despistado esposo pasó por alto.

Dos horas después de aquella escena, Jou se encontraba plácidamente dormido del lado izquierdo de una gigantesca cama. A su derecha se encontraba un espacio vacío, arrugado, y todavía con rastros del muy femenino perfume de Sora, quien hasta hace unos pocos minutos se encontraba a su lado, pero ya no, ahora estaba parada frente al espejo, con ropa de salir, dando unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje.

La chica abrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado y antes de cerrarla se quedó observando a su esposo, quien abrazaba una almohada, como niño pequeño. La chica estuvo a punto de devolverse, ponerse de nuevo su pijama y regresar a su lado, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso cerró la puerta y se fue del lugar.

.

**Él te da su amor, **

**tú duermes con dudas.**

**Ahora vez que la costumbre**

**no es lo que aparenta ser.**

**.**

Manejó unos cuantos minutos, en su porsche color negro convertible, dejando tras de ella una nuble invisible de dudas y remordimiento. Condujo hasta llegar al bar donde se había citado con "él". Hacía más de cuatro meses que no le veía, y no precisamente porque ella no quisiera, sino porque "él" había vuelto a desaparecer una vez más, sin avisarle nada, como ya tenía de costumbre hacer.

Estacionó el auto y se bajó de él, dio unos pasos hasta adelante y se detuvo.

- Mira no más si no eres estúpida... - Se reprendió ella misma. Intentó darse la vuelta, montarse en su carro y devolverse a donde se supone debería de estar: su casa, al lado de su esposo, pero no, una vez más su cuerpo no siguió las ordenes que daba su cabeza, sino que cumplió con lo que el corazón le dictaba. ¿Por qué su voluntad era tan débil cuando se trataba de él?

Entró al bar y comenzó a caminar lentamente dentro del lugar, miraba a todas las direcciones, esperando encontrarse con la figura masculina que buscaba. Mientras caminaba su conciencia no dejaba de martillarle. Ella era una mujer casada desde hacía 3 años, su esposo Jou es una persona maravillosa, honesta, muy inteligente, completamente sincero con ella, la amaba y jamás sería capaz de dejarla sola tal como lo hacía cierta persona… Pero aun así, ella no se encontraba en ese momento durmiendo al lado del peli azul, sino que por el contrario, caía de nuevo en la trampa del aquel chico malo dueño de sus pensamientos.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo - Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura por detrás e impedía que siguiera caminando.

- Tai - Pronunció débilmente sin voltear a ver a su compañero. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pronunciar aquel nombre.

.

**Es tan sincero,**

**contrario a mis defectos,**

**pero sigo siendo el malo**

**que no dejas de querer.**

**.**

- ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? - Contestó con el típico tono relajado que tanto lo caracterizaba, y que lo hacía tan irresistiblemente sexy ¿por qué negarlo?

La pelirroja se volteó lentamente hasta él, queriendo alargar un poco el encuentro con aquellos ojos chocolate. Cuando por fin sus miradas se cruzaron la chica tomó coraje y sin pensárselo dos veces estampó una cachetada en la perfecta cara del moreno, quien se limitó a poner una mano sobre su mejilla roja y caliente debido al golpe. El chico no lució sorprendido ante tal gesto. De hecho parecía que se lo esperaba.

- No sabias que te habías vuelto tan fuerte ¿Has estado haciendo pesas? – Comentó de la manera más normal posible

- ¡ERES EL COLMO! - Le decía Sora, roja de rabia - Cuatro meses Taichi Yagami, ¡CUATRO!, en los que no supe absolutamente nada de ti, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, tan siquiera un correo electrónico, tú simplemente te desapareciste del mapa. No tuviste tan siquiera el tacto de decirme que te largabas y no bastándote con eso me citaste en ese tonto restaurante y jamás apareciste - Los ojos rubí de la chica tomaron un tono más intenso, daban la impresión de que escupían fuego.

- Yo... - Al chico le costaba enormemente pedir disculpas, no estaba en su manera de ser, pero tenía que admitir que había arruinado todo una vez más y lo que menos merecía Sora era que le pidieran perdón.

- ¿Tú qué Yagami? – Preguntó notablemente irritada.

- Yo... - Suspiró - Lo siento mucho – Dijo con toda sinceridad.

La pelirroja6474732195 se quedó unos segundos viéndole y luego reaccionó

- ¿LO SIENTES? ¿Sólo eso? Te apareces luego de cuatro meses ¿ Y TAN SOLO ME DICES QUE LO SIENTES? Ni siquiera una rosa, o un chocolate, tan siquiera un peluche, ¡NADA!, simplemente una disculpa de 4 palabras.

- De verdad Sora, lo siento. Lamento no decirte que me iba a ir a jugar con un equipo extrajero, lamento dejarte plantada en aquel restaurante y también lamento llegar acá con las manos vacías, es sólo que... - otro suspiro, de verdad le costaba destapar su coraza, pero por ella lo haría - es solo que tú sabes lo mucho que me cuesta ser detallista, preocupado y romántico. Más bien soy del tipo impulsivo y cabeza hueca.

- Lo sé perfectamente, no calificas para nada como príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas.

- Pero aun así viniste - Dijo el castaño haciendo que la pelirroja se tragara sus propias palabras.

- No te creas tan importante - Le replicaba mientras desviaba su mirada. ¿Cómo podía quitarle la razón? Si la tenía toda.

- Vaya, se ven muy caros - Posó sus ojos en los aretes Sora, quien como acto reflejo los cubrió con su cabello - Que tonto es Jou.

.

**Tú serás la cinderella, **

**él el tonto que da pena**

**y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul...**

**.**

**- **No le digas así - Le respondió una irritada Sora.

- De acuerdo, lo haré porque me lo pides tú…. Pero aun así no cambiará mi opinión hacia él… Ven - Tomó la mano de la pelirroja, provocando un temblor en esta - Te invito una copa – Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa para dos y el mesonero les llevó dos tragos, a Sora un Cosmopolitan y a Tai un vodka. La chica miraba su bebida sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que por fin sus labios se abrieron.

- No puedo entenderlo – Decía confundida.

- ¿Qué no puedes entender?

- No puedo entender mi dilema… No sé qué hago aquí, contigo. Tengo una vida de cristal en mi casa, un esposo médico, amoroso, que trabaja duro para darme las comodidades que quiero. Y aun así... - Una falsa media sonrisa apareció en su cara - Aun así, estoy aquí, con un tonto niño arrogante, impulsivo, e inmaduro. No vales la pena.

La chica se paró de la mesa y se dispuso a irse. El moreno se paró inmediatamente y la tomó por el brazo, obligándola a voltear hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.

Sora se quedó perdida en la mirada chocolate de aquel chico, sus ojos eran tan misteriosos, su mirada era potente y a la vez tan relajada. Sus ojos le propinaban calma, la hacían olvidarse de todo, eran hipnotizantes. ¡

- Sé que no soy lo que tu esperas que sea, sé que no soy digno de alguien como tú, estoy lleno de defectos, me falta mejorar en muchos aspectos de mi vida y sé que si esto fuera una novela o algo así, probablemente yo sería el chico malo de la historia… Pero yo te amo tanto, con todas mis fuerzas y… sé que tú también me amas, por eso estas aquí conmigo en este momento y no en tu casa.

..

**Soy tu amor y tu dilema,**

**y al igual que en las novelas**

**soy el malo con una virtud.**

**.**

**- **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? - La pelirroja desviaba su mirada.

- Lo estoy - El castaño la mirada detenidamente

- No lo creo - Decía aparentemente indiferente, pero sin quitar su mirada del suelo

Tai la tomó suavemente por la mejilla e hizo que sus miradas chocaran de nuevo y, viéndole directamente a los ojos - Dime de frente que no sientes nada por mí, entonces me iré y no te molestaré más, lo prometo.

- Yo no... – La chica quería decirle a la cara que no le amaba y hacer que se tragara sus palabras pero no podía - Yo no te ... - Por más que lo intentaba las palabras no le salían de su garganta. ¿Cómo podía negar una verdad tan clara como el agua?

- Lo sabía, no puedes - Dejó escapar una de sus perfectas y sexys sonrisas, de esas que derretirían a cualquier chica que se cruzara por su camino, y que en ella causaban incluso un efecto el doble de poderoso.

El chico no aguantó en ese momento estar lejos de ella, extrañaba locamente el sabor de sus labios, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pedir permiso y sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar lleno de gente, se acercó hasta los delicados y suaves labios carmesí de Sora y la besó apasionadamente.

Ese gesto fue sin duda alguna la perdición de la pelirroja. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente cuando el moreno la besaba ella podía sentir que se transportaba fuera del planeta, perdía la noción espacio-tiempo, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, e incluso podría jurar que la tierra perdía la gravedad y que si Tai no la estuviese abrazando en ese momento, ella simplemente saldría volando hasta las estrellas.

Que Dios la perdonara, pero los besos de Jou no se comparaban en nada a los besos del castaño. Mientras que su esposo le pedía literalmente permiso para besarla en los labios, Tai sólo se abalanzaba sobre ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sin darle tiempo de pensar, solo le daba tiempo para sentir. ¡Y que bien se sentía!

..

**Él no entiende el procedimiento**

**cuando y como darte un beso.**

**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil**

**que te eleva hasta el exceso.**

**..**

Luego de unos minutos, deliciosamente eternos el beso se terminó, la chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y se sonrojó a más no poder al volver a la realidad y percibir que no estaban solos. Se había besado apasionadamente con aquel chico en un lugar repleto de gente hasta decir basta. La pena no le cabía en el cuerpo.

El chico notó la incomodidad en ella, así que la tomó por la mano y la llevó hasta afuera, a un callejón solo que había al lado del bar.

- No debimos haber hecho eso - Dijo suavemente la pelirroja.

- Tranquila, en los bares mucha gente hace eso, se podría decir que es hasta normal. Además lo necesitaba - Pronunció esto último llevando su mano hasta la delicada cara de Sora, dando pequeñas caricias en la terciopelada piel de sus mejillas.

- Yo no me estoy refiriendo a la gente - Apartó con su mano la mano del moreno - Me refiero al simple hecho de besarnos, nunca debimos hacerlo, ni en un lugar solo… Te recuerdo que soy una mujer casada – Dijo alzando su mano para dejar ver su anillo.

Tai la miraba atentamente. Se apartó un poco de ella y se apoyó en una de las paredes del callejón, con una pierna alzada sobre el mismo. Miró hasta el piso, como queriendo sacar palabras de este. Luego de unos pocos minutos alzó su cabeza, un mechón de su alocado cabello castaño caía seximente sobre su ojo derecho, haciéndolo ver sumamente provocativo. Sora tragó saliva ¿Por qué Tai tenía que ser tan masculinamente sexy sin tan siquiera intentarlo? Eso solo le complicaba las cosas a ella.

- Sora - Habló por fin el moreno - ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

- Tú nunca vas a amar a Jou, ¿Me escuchaste bien? NUNCA, por más que lo intentes, por más que él tenga las mil y una virtudes, tu jamás vas a enamorarte de él. Ni volviendo a nacer lo lograrías.

El chico se acercó a ella nuevamente. Tomó las manos de la pelirroja y las puso en su pecho.

- Eso simplemente es imposible, porque tú me amas a mí, y no es cualquier tipo de amor, es amor verdadero. Nuestras almas, nuestros cuerpos, incluso nuestras mentes están unidas y lo sabes, ya deja de engañarte. Tú y yo estamos destinados a quedar juntos – Acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de ella.

..

**Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso**

**con tu alma y tu cerebro.**

**Tendrías que volver a nacer**

**para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.**

**..**

El corazón se le aceleró a más no poder al tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Por un momento pensó que el olor masculino de su perfume la haría caer ante él, pero cerró sus ojos y logró articular palabras**- **Es cierto Tai - Decía la pelirroja en un tono triste - Yo... por más que lo he intentado no logró enamorarme de Jou. Por más que lo intente sigo sin poder desprenderme de ti – hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿Sabes por qué razón sigo con Jou? - La chica hizo una pregunta pero no esperó respuesta - No es por el hecho de que sea médico, ni siquiera es por el hecho de que tenga tanto dinero, es por la simple razón de que sé que el siempre estará ahí para mí cuando lo necesite.

Los ojos de la chica se nublaban, Tai se limitaba a escucharla atentamente, sin interrumpirla.

- Sé que todos los días, cuando llegue a casa lo encontraré ahí, esperándome. Él no me dejará sola en ningún momento, sin darme explicaciones, sin preocuparse por cómo me siento por su partida, sin preguntarse cuantas lágrimas derramé en secreto por él

- Sora - El chico interrumpió su discurso- Sé que soy el peor hombre en el mundo. Sé que te he fallado incontable cantidad de veces y de verdad, me arrepiento por ello. Cada célula en mi está arrepentida por hacerte sufrir – Sus palabras eran sinceras - Sé que he puesto al fútbol por encima de ti, cosa que jamás debí hacer en la vida, pero he vuelto una vez más porque te amo, y porque siento que tú también me amas y sé que nadie me podrá arrancar de tu corazón. Sé que soy el dueño de tu amor y que no he sabido apreciarlo, pero esta vez todo será diferente, lo prometo...

..

**No tiene la táctica adecuada**

**pa' arrancarme de tu pecho.**

**Yo que te fallé a ti mil veces, **

**sigo siendo tu dueño.**

**..**

- Es lo que siempre dices Tai. Cada vez que desapareces vuelves con el mismo cuento de "esta vez será diferente" y yo caigo en tu trampa – Una lágrima caía por su mejilla. No entiende cómo hiciste para conquistarme. No sé por qué te amo a ti y no a Jou ¿Qué haces tú qué el no? Es algo que no termino de entender.

- Podría anotarle algunos truquitos a Jou en un papel si gustas.

- ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO - Le gritó la chica.

- Lo siento. Sora, sé que es mi culpa todo lo que está pasando, por mi culpa te casaste con Jou, porque yo de imbécil no supe valorar tu amor hace años atrás. Tu madre empezó a meterte a Jou por los ojos, porque era de buena familia, porque era educado, porque tenía modales excelentes, y yo en cambio, un muchacho rebelde, el típico chico malo, tus padres siempre te dijeron que yo te sería infiel, que no te daría la vida que te merecías ¿Y qué hice yo? En vez de demostrarle que las cosas no eran así, hice exactamente lo que ellos decían de mí. Actué como un inmaduro, me fui alejando de ti. Pasaba más tiempo en las canchas que contigo y me maldigo por ello – le dio un golpe a la pared intentando sacar su rabia

Sora no mostraba cambio alguno. Estaba estática escuchándolo hablar.

- Es verdad lo que me dices – Continuó hablando el moreno - he vuelto una y otra vez diciendo que todo será diferente y vuelvo a meter la pata, pero tienes que creerme que esta vez no te defraudaré… como prueba de ello renuncié a mi equipo de fútbol.

-¿QUÉ? - La pelirroja se impresionó – Tai no puedes hacer eso, estas en el mejor momento de tu carrera. Te fichó un equipo español, vas a jugar con jugadores conocidos mundialmente, es tu sueño de toda la vida.

- Lo sé, pero el fútbol, los viajes por el mundo, la fama, los aplausos y gritos de los fanáticos no me llenan de la manera que tú lo haces. Para que me creas puedes buscar en google, prender el televisor, o simplemente comprar la prensa, es noticia en todos lados.

- ¿Has hecho eso por mí? – preguntaba todavía incrédula.

- Si Sora, ya basta de ser inmaduro, quiero dar la cara por ti. Ya no más mentiras, no más abandonos. Estaré aquí a tu lado. Quiero ser el hombre que te proteja, que te represente. Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que Tai había hecho. Quería tirarse encima de él, besarlo hasta decir basta y perdonarlo una vez más, como siempre lo hacía, pero tenía dudas por dentro.

- Yo no sé. No terminas de convencerme.

- Por favor, te lo suplico, haré todo por ti. Lo prometo.

El castaño se iba acercando hasta ella cada vez más y más, la chica daba un paso hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de él, logro retroceder algunos espacios y luego chocó contra la pared del callejón. Tai se aprovechó de eso para acorralarla con sus brazos y no dejarle salida.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Sora podía sentir la cálida respiración del moreno sobre ella. Se quedó embobada de nuevo mirando sus hermosos ojos y notó como el chico se acercaba de nuevo hasta sus labios en cámara lenta.

Tai atrapó la boca de la pelirroja en un dulce beso, que poco a poco fue aumentando su intensidad. El moreno pidió permiso con su lengua para recorrer la boca de su amada, quien no le negó la entrada. Luego de estar besándose unos minutos la chica apartó al moreno de ella, lo miró por unos segundos y con la mirada firme le habló.

- Una última oportunidad – Le dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa cómplice. Acto seguido se acercó hasta él y volvieron a besarse.

..

**Que me pregunte cómo te conquisté.**

**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**

**No basta los modales y ser fiel**

**Si tú deliras por el malo, que te eriza la piel.**

..

El moreno estaba notablemente entusiasmado. Se había jurado a sí mismo no fallar esta vez. Sora no se arrepentiría de haberlo perdonado una vez más. Recorrió con sus labios el elegante cuello de la pelirroja, dando lamidas, besos y pequeños mordiscos. Pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y le susurro.

- Te amo, no te vas a arrepentir – y siguió con sus caricias.

Los besos de Tai estaban enloqueciendo a la chica. El castaño era un experto en encontrar sus debilidades y usarlas deliciosamente en su contra. Esperaba con toda su alma y corazón que esta vez todo fuera diferente. Apostaba todo por ello.

**Él no entiende el procedimiento, **

**Cuando y como darte un beso.**

**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil**

** Que te eleva hasta el exceso. **

**..**

Dejó de pensar en el tema y simplemente se entregó a las caricias del chico, quien recorría con sus manos su cuerpo, haciéndola derretir con cada sensación. De un momento a otro Tai posó sus manos detrás de sus muslos y la alzó del piso, ella envolvió el cuerpo del chico con sus piernas y continuaron besándose apasionadamente contra la pared.

No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, pero de un momento a otro todas las caricias se convirtieron en insanas y ahí estaban ellos dos: en un callejón oscuro haciendo el amor, cualquier persona podría salir en cualquier momento y verlos en esa situación, pero eso no los limitaba… Era el tipo de locura que jamás, ni por una milésima de segundo haría con Jou, era el tipo de cosas que solo se atrevía a hacer con su chico malo y bien que las disfrutaba.

..

**Que me pregunte como te conquisté**

**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**

**..**

**Ocho meses y medio después.**

La pelirroja se encontraba acostada en su cama, al lado de su esposo, aparentemente dormida. Abrió uno de sus ojos al sentir su teléfono móvil vibrar, era un mensaje de texto.

"Estoy abajo" Se podía leer en la pantalla.

La chica dejó escapar una sonrisa cómplice en su cara. Se quitó las sabanas con sumo cuidado. Estaba vestida de fiesta. Con sigilo tomó sus zapatos de tacón y salió de la habitación. Bajó hasta la calle y se encontró con Tai, quien estaba en su motocicleta esperándola.

Le dio un beso en los labios y se montó en la moto detrás de él.

El chico pisó el acelerador y ambos se fueron del lugar.

..

**Él te da su amor,**

**tú duermes con dudas**

**Y yo sigo siendo el malo**

**Que no dejas de querer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Bueno este es un fic de infidelidad como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Sora está casada con el superior Jou por X o por Y, pero el asunto es que no le ama ni un poquito. Todo su amor está dirigido a su adorado Tai quien se ha comportado un par de veces mal con ella pero vuelve prometiendo cambiar y ella le da una oportunidad.

El final de mi historia deja claro que Tai está haciendo las cosas distintas, ya que pasaron 8 meses y él sigue al lado de Sora, así que si cumplió su promesa.

Lo que si dejo a criterio abierto de ustedes es: ¿Qué pasará con Jou?:

a. Sora segirá casada con él por lastima y mantendrá su relación a escondidas con Tai.

b. Le dirá de una vez por todas que no le ama, se divorcia y se escapa con Tai.

Lo que más le paresca a ustedes, total, es un final abierto xD.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews,

Lau,.**  
><strong>


End file.
